This invention relates to the field of cover assemblies for vehicles having open beds, such as pickup trucks or similar vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to the field of substantially rigid covers for such vehicles, which covers are formed from a plurality of relatively movable segments. Still more particularly this invention relates to such covers that include slide assemblies which engage guide tracks mounted adjacent and longitudinally parallel to lateral sides of the vehicle bed.
Various types of vehicle bed cover assemblies have been known in the past. These have included flexible covers affixed by snaps or other fasteners along the uppermost extremities of the sides of the vehicle bed, rigid cover hingedly attached to the vehicle bed and various types of sliding and telescoping covers. Exemplary of the rigid telescoping cover assemblies of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,565 to Anderson. In this prior art patent a forward segment of the cover assembly is rigidly affixed to the forward portion of the vehicle and a rear section is slidably movable between an extended position covering the vehicle bed in a retractable position beneath the fixed segment. While such a prior art device provides several improvements over the soft type of covers or hinged covers, it has provided substantial inconvenience in blocking access to the forward portion of the vehicle bed. Moreover, conventional telescoping covers having close fits between adjacent cover members can jam and be difficult to open. Other such covers have unduly large gaps between the adjoining members and admit dirt and debris and cause the cover members to rattle.
I have previously disclosed a number of vehicle bed cover assemblies that overcome the above difficulties. In particular, see U.S. Ser. Nos. 036,987 and 069,323, both of this are fully incorporated herein by reference. Although these assemblies provide for significantly improved results, I have further recognized that a need exists for a cover assembly that is adjustable to engage vehicle beds of varying widths. Conventional covers typically employ slide assemblies that are fixed in place on the cover. These slide assemblies engage guide tracks mounted adjacent and longitudinally parallel to the side of the vehicle bed, thereby permitting the cover members to slide longitudinally along the bed. Such fixed sliders are often acceptable for a standard vehicle bed width. However, to insure a proper fit they must be precisely attached to the cover at proper locations. Moreover, certain vehicle beds may deviate from this standard width and, as a result, may not accept the fixed slide assemblies. Additionally, if the guide tracks are not installed substantially parallel on the side of the vehicle bed, conventional fixed sliders may not fit properly in the track.